Discovered Truths
by InDeppth
Summary: -Things had been a bit different lately. A certain tension had begun to arise and had made things very awkward as of late. To make it simple; Vince had been avoiding Howard and he was yet to find out why-  Warnings: PWP, spanking, Fluff I guess –


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own The Mighty Boosh or any of its affiliates._

_A/N:__ Yes, it's another collaborative fic. There's a bit of a story in there but really just leads to smut. As always. Can't say much else. But I don't really like the summary I've given either. Yeah._

Discovered Truths

Things had been a bit different lately. A certain _tension_ had begun to arise and had made things very awkward as of late. Things that had always been said as jokes or jibes were now having strange effects on the receiver which then made the initiator feel the same sort of awkwardness that was radiating off of the other.

Confusing, yes?

Words of kindness and gratitude were seen to be making Vince nervous more often than normal and sentences that could be misconstrued made red flush through either man's cheeks. To make it simple; Vince had been avoiding Howard and he was yet to find out why.

Every time he thought about why Vince might have been avoiding him he always came to the same conclusion and it wasn't one that he was proud of. He always had to focus on the bad end of any situation before moving onto the good and more likely option; maybe Vince had somehow found out what Howard truly felt for him – but then how could he? It's not like he went about yelling his sexuality and favoured persons to all of Shoreditch. But then his mind always started to wander to places that led him down dark alleyways and to a bottle of whisky and an ashtray full of half smoked cigarettes; what if Naboo had read his mind? He wasn't even sure Naboo _could_ do that but he was sure he could find a way if he really wanted to or if a certain person came asking him to do so. Thoughts and ideas of torturous outcomes would normally take over his mind from now until he passed out with the remaining whisky – if there was any – clinging to his chest or dangling from his hand to the floor or couch.

It was farfetched, he knew, but still he couldn't help but wonder or be paranoid by the idea.

And then there was always the chance that it was something else entirely. Sometimes that helped bring sense back to him before he resulted to the drinking and a hangover to realize just how overboard he had gone this time compared to the last. Too many times in the past few weeks he had done this.

But what if Vince did feel the same? What if this whole time he had been on the right track and worrying about nothing? But it's not like he could just go and tell Vince, no, he would laugh at him and probably call him a freak or something worse – he had been called that before. Telling him had the potential to ruin them. Permanently. And Howard wasn't too sure if he was ready to give up the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

All these thoughts flew through his mind as he worked his way through the pile of newly washed clothes, putting them into the basket to fold away. It was when it was just him and his thoughts that everything decided to come to the surface and pile on his thinking, usually ending in him feeling very stressed and uneasy.

The last few items were grabbed in a bunch and he threw them in with the rest of the clothes, not caring to fold them away just yet. He picked up the basket from the floor and held it against his hip as he walked through the flat and to the bedroom. On entering the room he discovered that he had forgotten to take the sheets off of both their beds, deciding he was definitely not doing another load today but would at least change them, Howard set the basket onto the floor and set about to pull the duvet from the tangle of sheets that lay upon Vince's mattress. A vigorous pull and whoosh of air and the duvet was set free and thrown to the floor, revealing yet another tangle of sheets that were somehow still tucked into the underside of the mattress. The pillow came next and he peeled the case from the large cushion, only to have a small black book with a tiny silver V in the top corner fall from its contents.

_Oh shit. Shit shit shit._

It was obviously Vince's diary. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't have just found Vince's diary. This was the one thing that Howard had hoped he had never found if Vince had even kept one; it was the small barrier between them that had always been there. This was not good.

Howard himself kept a journal, not a literal one, but one that was filled on all pages and resided in the depths of his memory. Less likely to be found and intruded on.

He just stared at the tiny book, mocking him with its secretive contents. As much as he knew he shouldn't, there was that tiny niggling at the back of his brain that was telling him to open it. It wouldn't be right – but _God_ how he wanted to. But then how would Vince know if he had or not? I mean, he _was_ changing the sheets after all. All these options and reckonings were swirling in an unhealthy mix inside Howard's head and so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He picked it up.

It was smooth, not like new but rather more overused and worn. Yes, it was leather. Worn black dyed leather that still had an intact silver printed V in the top right corner. It was beautiful.

_Just like Vince. _

Black and silver, all displayed in beauty that it didn't even knew it held. But he wasn't sure if innocent would be the right word for a book of such contents, it _was_ a diary. Private and there for only one pair of eyes and one collection of thoughts; those of which were certainly not Howard's. But that didn't stop him from bending the small book and flipping its pages back and forth, fanning his face as he did so and breathing in its used and musty scent that had a tad of perfume mixed through it. He landed on a random page and began to read, afraid of what might be said but still intrigued nonetheless.

_It happened again last night. It was the same dream as last time too. _

_Howard was there again - well how could he not? He's always there._

_Except this time he told me he loved me. But I woke up before I could say it back._

_Why does this keep happening? I just want to be able to tell him. _

Howard gasped and felt his way around to sit on the edge of Vince's half stripped bed. His hand was over his mouth and his eyes were open in disbelief. He reread the page again and again to make sure he wasn't misconstruing anything or his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He flipped to another page, closer to the end of the book; he figured it was a more recent entry.

_These dreams keep happening more often now. It's not like I want them to stop but they are really distracting. I keep having to fucking wank myself off in the bathroom. But that's only if we get off in them._

_What am I supposed to do? I can't tell him I love him, he's all "Don't touch me!" and whatever. Why does this have to be so hard?_

Howard was speechless, he couldn't believe this. Vince loved him. Truly loved him and was also apparently having very vivid dreams about him. Why hadn't he told him? If only he knew that he was so '_Don't touch me!_', as Vince had said, was because he was afraid of what would happen if Vince got too close to him. Something could happen that he would regret and he really did not want that to happen.

Fanning through the pages again he saw some covered in hearts with his name, like that a teenage schoolgirl might do about her boyfriend. It was slightly amusing to see Vince acting so adolescent about the whole situation; the diary for one thing.

As much as he knew he shouldn't be, he couldn't put the book down and stop reading. After the first few entries it was a tad addictive to see what was being written about him and the few other things that had been mentioned. The earliest entry was dated so far back that the pages were starting to fade and yellow. This was unbelievable.

_Oh my._

What had he just landed on? This was not good. This was most certainly not good. It was a very _very _vivid description about a dream he had once - and quite recently - had. Mentions of rough _ahem_ sex and a binding material were seeming to be a reoccurring theme in most of the dreams documented and appeared to be what Vince took a fancy to.

_Well that's certainly a surprise._

Howard had always known Vince had a dark streak but what he didn't know was that it extended to the bedroom and involved himself quite frequently. It was also a bit of shock to find that he himself was also quite intrigued by these scenarios, not really minding that they were a bit _sadistic,_ if you will. Kind of interested in them, really.

Maybe he was supposed to find this diary, maybe it was Vince's way of telling him. Even if it wasn't, this didn't mean that he had to keep it a secret; he now knew how Vince felt and that it was the same as him and always had been. Today was the day. He would tell him, _confess_ to him, and he was going to do it in a way that he knew Vince couldn't resist.

Suddenly he heard a slamming door and knew Vince was back. He quickly scrambled up and shoved the diary back into the pillow slip along with the pillow and threw the sheets from the floor back onto the mattress, not really looking that much different from before he pulled them off. He grabbed up the washing basket and walked out to the front section of their flat and saw Vince struggling with a few too may bags of shopping, giving him an awkward smile as he struggled with the precariously balanced pile. Howard set the basket down on the table and walked over to grab a few from his overflowing arms.

"Here," he took the top couple, allowing Vince to see his whereabouts, "where you want 'em?"

"Anywhere." Vince replied, a tad breathless from the walk up their flat.

Howard set the bags down at the foot of the table and watched Vince carefully do the same, trying not to let one or two fall off the top. Vince straightened up and walked over to collapse onto the couch, sinking back and sliding his hands down his thighs to rest on his knees comfortably. Howard followed him over and sat down beside him. He looked at Vince and gestured for him to lean forward, offering to take his jacket. Soft fingers tickled the back of Vince's neck as Howard reached across to slide the jacket off the slender man's shoulders, then draping it over the armrest neatly. Vince shivered slightly, still feeling the tingle run down his spine from Howard's feather like touch on his neck.

He snapped out of his trance when Howard spoke, "How was shopping?"

"Yeah, good."

That pretty much summed it up. Just like any other day out shopping, it was implied. Vince turned his head to Howard, his turn to ask.

"How was your day?" he said cheerily, genuinely interested.

"Oh, not bad. Did some laundry but I forgot the bed sheets. Still should be comfy for you though. I know I wouldn't mind sleeping in it." he smiled back. Not really trying to be forefront about the situation he had just recently discovered but figured a little mess around with Vince's mind couldn't hurt – he was going to tell him later on anyways. A little fun before was allowed.

Howard's words sank right in and all Vince could think about is how much he would like to do more than just sleep on that bed and _with_ Howard. But still he just smiled back, maybe even appearing a little uneasy and hoping Howard didn't see this or read into it.

Howard turned to be more front on to Vince, sitting half on and half off the couch, "So what are your plans for tonight?" his voice flowing calmly over each word intently. Vince looking back, a little confused by Howard's conversation.

"Erm, don't have any. Was gonna stay in." his brow furrowing and a nervous smile tugging at his lips amusedly.

Howard wasn't sure if what he was doing was just because he wasn't too sure how he was going to tell Vince but he figured whatever he was doing Vince was obviously staying around to enjoy it and so he might as well make the most of it and take the opportunity. On thinking this, he moved his hand out and placed it on Vince's thigh, not doing anything just resting it particularly close to something that normally would have been out of bounds; for both of them. Vince's breath hitched slightly at the sudden movement and the nervously close hand on his denim covered _upper_ thigh.

"Yeah?" Vince whispered on his breath.

Howard glanced down quickly and then back up to his face, smile now only just visible, "I didn't say anything."

"Oh." he breathed, barely audible. Why was this affecting him so much and why was Howard doing this to him? Not that he really minded, of course.

"Tea?" Howard asked.

"Yeah…"

He got up, sliding his hand from Vince's leg and looking back over his shoulder as he walked over to the small kitchen area. Vince breathed out deeply, _What is going on?_ Why was Howard suddenly treating him like this, where had the '_Don't touch me'_ gone and why was he being so goddamn naturally sexy? He ran his fingers through his hair and pushed his palms against his cheeks and pulled down, creating an obscure facial expression that normally was created when he was stressed or confused. This time it was a little bit of both.

In the other room Howard poured the tiniest bit of milk into both mugs and then a heap of sugar into one and none into the other. For some reason Howard knew that making these teas was going to be a partially wasted effort – not overall, just on the tea making part. Hopefully this would just be a prelude to the main task of the evening.

He grabbed hold of both mugs and walked back out into the living room to Vince who still sat awkwardly on the couch. He handed him the sweeter of the two and he mumbled a 'cheers' in return, attempting to sip the beverage but only discovering that it was still far to hot to even try. Howard's hand trailed across Vince's shoulders as he walked around to sit himself back down next to him. Vince pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged, holding the mug in both hands in front of his crotch to hide his slowly growing erection.

Howard took a sip of his tea, obviously not too hot for him, and replaced his hand back onto Vince's thigh; this time rubbing his thumb through the material. Vince swallowed, putting his breathing back into motion.

"Shall I turn the telly on?" Howard proposed casually. Vince only looked at him quickly, not sure if he could hold his gaze much longer and replied, "Y-yeah, if you want..." a bead of sweat running down his spine as Howard leant forwards to the table and grabbed the remote, pressing the red button to hear a click and see an image appear on the screen. He hoped whatever appeared was going to distract him from his rapidly growing arousal. Howard somehow sensed this in Vince and purposely surfed the channels in search of a mundane documentary that he knew the other man wouldn't be able to focus on even if he tried.

Sitting back into the couch he began drawing circles with his fingers on Vince's tensing and un-tensing thigh, he could tell this was taking a lot of self control for him – for both of them. A tiny whimper slipped out of Vince and he quickly tried to pass it off as a nervous cough. Howard smirked at gave a sideways glance, knowing full well it was definitely _not_ a cough, feeling a sense of achievement that he was having this effect on Vince. He moved his free arm to rest it on the back of the couch behind Vince, scooting a bit closer so their bodies were now touching and it sent a shiver through Vince to feel the warmth of Howard's side against his own.

His breathing was noticeably hard and he noticed he hadn't drunk any of his tea, still using it as a shield from his obvious and paining arousal. Howard knew this was the case but still he acted casual and asked him if he was going to drink any of it.

"Yeah…I'm just waiting for it to cool down." He didn't look at Howard as he spoke, keeping his eyes focused on the pictures on the television screen.

Howard nodded as if in actual consideration of this excuse, "I personally like it hot." No accentuation on any words that he could have, he liked doing this as if it were part of any other conversation they'd ever had. Although, his arm moved from the couch head to fold around Vince's shoulders and he felt him flinch beneath him, not out of fear but from nervousness. He tried to relax, Howard _was_ hitting on him, but he couldn't and he was still feeling beads of sweat rolling down his back and now his face.

"You seem tense." Howard said, caringly pointing out the obvious, "Here," he took the mug from Vince's hands who couldn't help feeling a bit of disappointment when it left his grasp. Vince turned so his back was to Howard and the older man began kneading the flesh of his shoulders with large and experienced hands. Vince breathed our slowly, taking in the gentle touch and sighed.

He took in a deep breath and tilted his head back, exhaling slowly; really trying to relax into the situation. But really, the fact that Howard was touching him was really making him worse. Howard moved his head down and while Vince's eyes were closed and was not expecting, he ghosted his lips across the exposed skin of Vince's neck, whispering softly against him

"Just relax."

Vince mumbled under his breath, "_Fuck_." His cock now fully hard and straining against denim. Howard smirked at this, loving that all this tension and nervous that wasn't normally Vince was all for and because of him.

He moved one of his hands and placed back on Vince's legs in front of him, now only massaging with one hand. Not really needing to use two anyways. He ran his hand further up, sliding it towards the inside of his thigh. Vince's breath hitching as he watched him move it slowly and another whimper escaped his mouth. The hand continue to travel until fingers brushed against the obvious bulge in his trousers and he let out a breathy moan in response. Howard took it as in invitation, feeling a sense of superiority and control that he had never felt before, and traced his fingers continuously over the front of the tented trousers. Vince leant back into Howard, feeling hot lips on his skin, reaching a hand behind his head to pull Howard's further down.

Sensing Vince needed more, Howard ceased all motion to turn the smaller man around in his lap, now sitting face to face with legs hooked around his back. Moving forward to return his lips to Vince's neck, travelling up to his jaw; pausing a moment to look into his eyes and then flicker them down to Vince's lips and back up, as if asking permission. Receiving his answer when he felt a hand on his face and soft lips pressing against his own. Kissing back and running his hands up Vince's sides, one dipping under his shirt to stroke warm skin. Whimpering into Howard's mouth, kissing him desperately, Vince found himself pulled closer to him and a tongue sliding gently across his bottom lip and thinking that Howard was particularly good at this considering his lack of sexual exploits.

Vince's hands roaming Howard's body and he slipped his tongue into his mouth, tasting the bitterness of un-sugared tea and what he figured was Howard's own taste. Moving his tongue against Vince's, exploring the depths of his mouth and moaning into the sensation of it all. Hands wanting to pull Howard free of all clothes but a nervous mind made this idea freeze inside him. Howard apparently had the same idea but wasn't afraid of doing so and began to slide his hands under Vince's shirt, pushing it up over his chest and head. Pulling back momentarily to let the tight fitting material be free of him before plunging his tongue back into Howard's mouth and grasping the back of his head with eager hands. Howard moved his way along Vince's collarbone, nipping and licking to place a gentle kiss here and there, Vince moaning in response.

Lifting his mouth to an ear, he whispered gruffly, "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

Earning him a breathy 'yeah' in response.

Standing up, Vince clinging to him with tight thighs, holding him by his arse he carried them to their bedroom; Vince kissing and suckling at Howard's neck all the while. Glad he didn't close the door earlier; Howard took them into the room and set Vince down on his own messy bed, figuring it didn't matter either way. Pulling Howard on top of him and rejoining their lips in a passionate and desperate kiss, Vince – with enough confidence now – started unbuttoning Howard's shirt. He found it a tad amusing that Howard was one to make him feel nervous and lose control of his own actions when it was normally Howard who was the passive one always submitting to comply.

Howard grinded his hips into Vince, feeling both of their erections press together and both of them moaning in response with Vince adding a '_fuck_' on the end. He undid the final button and peeled the shirt from Howard's shoulders before throwing it onto the floor. Howard looked down on him, eyes filled darkly with lust.

Vince reached out to pull Howard back down to him, "Need you…so bad…"

Hearing those desperate words fall from Vince's kiss swollen lips jump started his actions and he practically growled as he began undoing Vince's trousers. Vince looked back at him, nibbling on his lip nervously, wishing this moment could go faster and slower at the same time. Finally freeing Vince from his tight trousers, his cock bobbing up eagerly from the lack restraint and he lifted his hips, urging Howard on. Meeting Vince's hips halfway and pushing them back down, he mouthed him through the Y-fronts that were yet to be discarded and tasted the pre cum that was already there. Howard held the squirming body still, pressing down with a hand on either hip.

Moving higher he kissed and licked his way up Vince's pale form to catch his lips in a messy kiss as he tugged down the unwanted Y-fronts. Vince reached down and fiddled with Howard's belt, undoing them and setting him free.

Speaking against Vince's lips Howard asked, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

And he received the answer he knew he would receive, "Yes. Please – so fucking much."

With that he stood and pulled his trousers down further and took them completely off, letting them join Vince's and his shirt on the floor. Vince knew what they would need and leant over quickly to grab lube from his nightstand, handing it then to Howard. He flipped open the cap on the small bottle and covered the fingers on his right hand with lube then reaching down to draw tantalizingly slow circles around Vince's entrance and using his other hand to tease one of his nipples. Being in this position with Howard was making it hard to think straight, not that he really needed to, but his mind was just a blur of everything. He through his head back as Howard slowly pushed a finger into him and he moaned deeply; still getting used to the fact that is was by his doing that Vince was making these noises he pushed in a second finger and started moving them in and out of him. Twisting and flexing as they moved all the way inside his taught entrance.

"Faster."

Howard obliged and sped up his movements also unexpectedly adding a third, Vince screaming curses and incoherent sentences and shaking each time that spot inside him collided with the forceful fucking of Howard's skilled fingers. He was going to come but he wanted Howard inside him, needed him to be there and feel him moving inside of himself.

"Need you…"

But Howard had other ideas and continued to fuck him with his fingers, not slowing down and hitting Vince's prostate each time and leaning down to suck at his neck. Vince's hand snapped up to hold Howard to his neck gasping each time his tongue flicked over the purpling skin. He bit down quickly and that was all it took for Vince to come over his stomach, gasping and hitching his breath. Howard extracted his fingers from Vince and rubbed his thigh appreciatively, smiling against the abused skin of his neck, allowing him time to breathe normal again and hearing him whisper 'wow'. He leant back to look at Vince's flushed face and then kissing him softly suppressed whatever words were about to leave his mouth with his own tongue entering and tasting the dryness that was now there. He pulled back, allowing Vince to wrap his arms around him and place his head on Howard's chest to hear a surprisingly calm heart beat. Howard trailing his finger tips over the side of his skinny figure.

Suspecting what Vince was about to say earlier; Howard took initiative and whispered the words that he knew he would be reciting a lot more from now on, _out loud_, into the top of Vince's dampened hair.

"I love you."

Not moving but smiling against the rising and falling chest, Vince admittedly said the same, "I love you too."

And Howard chuckled to himself, "I _know_."

"Yeah? Well why now to decide to tell me you felt the same hmm?" Vince questioned him, teasingly.

"I erm, I found your diary when I was cleaning this morning," not giving Vince a chance to speak, speeding up his own speech, "I know I shouldn't have read it but- I'm sorry." And for some reason he suddenly felt a little nervous with Vince knowing this information.

Vince lifted his head to show a look of shock, "_Sorry?_ Howard," he began to explain, "if you hadn't of found that diary I'm not sure I would've ever found the courage to tell you myself and then we wouldn't be…" quickly looking down at their current position, "well, look at us." He ended cheekily with a grin.

Howard knew he was right, and his worrisome thoughts slowly deteriorated with the lingering smirk on Vince's face that he knew was still only there for one reason and he unexpectedly felt a hand squeeze his still hard self through the material of his briefs that he still had on and moaned into the sensitive touch.

Moving down Howard's torso, not letting his gaze falter, Vince kissed the spot just above the waist band of his briefs. Biting onto the elastic and pulling it all the way down with his teeth and his hair fell forward and brushed against Howard's now exposed and obviously leaking cock. Howard hitched his breath at the seemingly ticklish and painfully arousing sensation. Moving back up to take Howard's reddened head quickly and wholesomely into his mouth as he pushed the briefs down the remaining length of Howard's thighs, letting him shuffle the rest of the way out. He ran his tongue on the underside of Howard's straining cock, causing him to make a noise that he didn't even recognize as himself but that of a child desperate for attention.

But, oh, he _was_ getting attention.

Vince was already hard again; Howard could feel him pressed up against his naked thigh and surprisingly in control of not moving against him for friction. Vince's reasoning was that it was Howard's turn. Sliding a smooth hand up to tease Howard's sac he found himself being pulled upwards and a sudden burning pain in his scalp that he quickly figured was linked the vice like grip that was holding his hair.

Howard was not going to come like that, not down Vince's throat like some desperate whore no matter how good he knew it would feel. He wanted to feel the hot tightness of Vince around him, contracting and moving, when he came as he pounded into him repeatedly. Deciding on this he had pulled him up by the back of his hair to be face to face with himself.

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

Nodding quickly in Howard's grasp, appearing more desperate than he would have liked considering he had just came all over himself and was already hard again. Howard growled low in his throat and flipped Vince over, leering over him and holding both hands on either side of his head.

A smirk appearing on Vince's face as the grip tightened on his wrists, "So I guess you read how I like it rough then?"

His answer coming in the form of a hard shove and a content 'mhm' as he was pushed up to sit against the headboard and his legs were separated quickly so to settle between him. Vince went with Howard's sudden shove and forgetting his place, hit his head against the headboard consequently turning a groan deeper; body absorbing the pain and pleasure and not having any control of the noises that were now coming from his mouth. Howard leant behind Vince to grab the lube from where he'd set it down earlier and slicked himself up with one hand, still skillfully holding Vince's two above his head. He threw the small bottle to his side and moved closer to Vince who was now breathing heavily in eager anticipation.

"Fuck me."

Howard growled and pushed himself into Vince harshly and the younger man squirmed beneath him, from either discomfort or delight or both. He stilled a moment, allowing Vince to adjust himself then began moving slowly to create a steady rhythm. Enjoying the pace for a while, gasping and writhing to move with Howard, he grabbed forward and pulled Howard closer to him and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips, also biting at the neglected bottom lip.

Beginning to want more he pleaded, "Faster…Harder. Please." Rolling hips forward, pushing Howard's cock deeper into himself. Howard obeyed and sped up, pushing Vince's back further up the headboard, digging his nails into the soft flesh of his thighs and almost drawing blood from the small crescent moons. Disjointed whimpers and moans spilled from Vince's mouth one after the other, every now and again gasping for that bit more of needed air for his clouded head.

Howard leaned forward to speak into his ear gruffly, himself too making noises of his own that took breath from his lungs, "Better than the dreams?" Vince was unable to form a sentence and just mumbled something in response with a slight nod of the head. "I'll take that as a yes." Shifting his posting so perfectly and he hit Vince's prostate with every forceful thrust. Vince clawed at Howard's back, most likely taking the skin away, with his incoherent babbles becoming more obscure and deluded; swearing and saying Howard's name repeatedly loud.

Feeling himself coming close, Howard sped up his pace just that little bit more before hearing Vince ask of him, "_Fuck_, smack m- spank me…" and he let go of one of the now red and white thighs to do as he was asked, not holding back when his palm came back down onto the flesh, rendering it to turn a darker red.

"Harder."

Howard looked at the flushed and breathless Vince, a little nervous about going harder but does so anyways, raising his hand high again and then colliding it with his thigh; sending out a loud clapping noise and tingling sensation through his palm. Vince cried out and then sat back sinking into the thrill. He asked again for another. The pain that shot through his bruising flesh and shaking thigh was all that it took to send him screaming and coming for the second time that day. On seeing Vince react like that and come undone before him made Howard do the same, saying Vince's name over and over as he released himself inside the tensing and clutching muscles of Vince's contracting self.

Vince slumped against the headboard with Howard's weight leaning forward on top of him, both of them still catching up with themselves. Howard kissed the bottom of Vince's ear and sat back, looking at his best friend now lover, running a hand through damp hair and pushing back a plastered fringe to kiss his forehead.

"That was amazing." Vince smiled lazily.

Howard still breathing and looking dazed just barely managed an agreeable, "Yeah…"

He pulled out of Vince who hissed at the feeling. Then sitting next to him, both now leaning against the headboard with Vince also tilting into his side, he put an arm around him to pull him closer. Vince's eyes flicked to his already bruising thigh and pressed an experimental hand into the disconcerting mark, wincing slightly.

Howard looked genuinely alarmed, "Oh God, I really left my mark."

Vince just laughed lightly and gestured to the deep red marks in Howard's back and shoulders, "Yeah, but I did this. So we're even."

He still felt a little bad about it even though Vince had asked him to.

"Sorry." He apologized, thinking it would make him feel better.

"Don't be." He smiled up at the concerned older man, "I liked it didn't I?"

Howard considered this and then smiled back at him, "Well, that's alright then…" a hidden smirk wanting to break free, "because so did I."


End file.
